Murder On My Mind
by ankoku no sekai
Summary: After 500 years,Sesshomaru goes to claim the reincarnation of his beloved Rin, only to find her mated to a female half demon. Sesshomaru x Rin x OC
1. Chapter 1

The clock ticked. It was dark outside, 11:59 PM to be exact. Sesshomaru sat at his desk silently with his eyes closed. He was not sleep,no, he was waiting. He was waiting until the clock struck 12. At midnight it would be April 27th, which after all this time, he had demoted to be the Roman Calendar equivalent of Rin's birthday. Rin, his mate, who had passed on over 500 years ago. He knew she would reincarnate, but he didn't know the exact year that this would happen. He did this every year, sat and looked for her energy signature to see if she would be born this year.

He expanded his youkai to see if this would be the year. With his age came immense power, the years had improved his reach and now he could feel the entire continent. North America was immense, but he knew that he would feel her -IF this would be the year. Just before the tree had gone into a deep sleep,Bokuseno, the Wise Old Tree, told him that he would find his most sought after prize here. That had been 1910, and the year now was 2000. He knew that midnight was at a different time everywhere in the world, with the invention of time zones, he no longer knew what the true hour was, but he could approximate. He was in New York, and it could take up to 12 hours to feel the entire country, and for the true midnight to occur. But, he sat, as patient as could be.

Before he knew it, he felt the sunrise on his back. The massive windows of his office allowed him to bathe in the sun, the blinds left open. He sat for what could gave been days, weeks, or years, but in reality, it could only have been a few hours. He sighed through his nose. Another year, he supposed, another year he would have to spend dateless. Just as he was pulling his reach back, he felt it. It felt like the ping of a radar. His body shivered as his mind pulled back into it, as he felt the closest thing to joy he had ever felt in his 700+ years of life. Her spirit had returned to earth, his Rin had been born!

Now he had only to wait. He had waited for this long, and he would wait some more, but now, it was different. He had only to wait until his mate was mature and receptive to impart himself on her new life. After all, they were destined mates, who would find each other in every life. He would make sure that he was early enough to not have her fall in love with anyone else, lest he have to kill her lover. No man was worthy of his Rin, with her sweet disposition and smile to rival the sun. He could wait 20, or 21 years. After all, what could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

They said that it would feel like a tingle in the back of his head, or like a sudden realization. Sesshomaru had waited 20 years and hadn't felt it once. He was beginning to get concerned. He was pretty sure he had travelled the entire American mainland, but had yet to feel Rin near him. He wouldn't give up his search, but he still had things to attend to. Like his empire. He had long since annexed the West into Western Japan, a separate entity from the Japanese Republic. He also ran several million dollar companies, as well as billions in stocks. He would make sure that Rin would want for nothing and live like a queen in the modern world. She would be his Empress. Speaking of million dollar companies, as CEO, he still had the mundane tasks of going to company parties, and entertaining foreign business partners.

To be fair, it wasn't the American's fault that they were so annoying. Not only were a large majority of his partners human, but obnoxious humans at that. Americans were just like that in his experience. He always wondered how it is that he would end up getting dragged out with them to get drinks. He, as a 2,000 year old daiyokai, had an enormous alcohol tolerance and didn't often find himself under the influence. One of his associates was having a meeting in Michigan. He hadn't been to the Lower Peninsula at all so this would be a new experience for him. Of course, with humans, after a meeting he was dragged out to drink, but something told him this would be a night to remember (or so the other businessmen had convinced him).

'_How did it get to this?'_ He found himself asking internally as he was dragged to a strip club. _Club Pleasers_*,read the enormous neon sign outside of the establishment. The rest of the group was more than likely familiar with the place as they were all giddy and excited to go in. One of the Canadian businessmen, who's name slipped his mind, clasped him on the shoulder and swore to him that he'd have a good time. "C'mon , you're gonna have a great time, this I can promise you, and as it's your first time here, I can guarantee a treat!" Sesshomaru internally cringed but said nothing. The men all pulled out their wallets to show the bouncer their IDs. Sesshomaru did the same as he stepped up to the enormous bull demon standing at the door. If Sesshomaru had been anyone else, he might have been intimidated by him, as the demon stood at about 8 feet tall, and his biceps were the size of Sesshomaru's head, and strained against his black security polo. He took Sesshomaru's ID and scanned over it with the light at the bottom of his walkie talkie. He grunted and handed it back. "Enjoy your evening ." he told Sesshomaru in his heavy timbre. Sesshomaru gave no reply, and stepped into the club.

Inside the air was full of fake smoke and the scent of omega demons permeated. There was a stage set up to his right,the dancers on it human females and demonesses. In front of it were many chairs and booths set up to watch the dancers, all of them filled with patrons, hooting and hollering in excitement for the dancers. Loud rap music filled the air as the women on stage twirled around the polls and gyrated their bodies on the patrons seated closest to the stage. Sesshomaru was not impressed in the slightest, but he held his impassive face as he was led to their booth, also near the stage.

One of his American colleagues was seated closest to him, on his left as he sat on the rightmost end. He turned to him and smiled. "I'm glad we reserved this VIP booth two weeks ago. We had to use your name to get it, so you get the dance when the headliner comes out. It's about that time!" '_Wait, WHAT_' Sesshomaru looked down at his Patek watch and saw that it was 11:59 pm, and he hadn't even realised it was that late. Before he could reply, the lights went out, and more smoke poured out of the machines on either side of the stage and a voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Its officially Friday, so you know what that means! Ladies and gentlemen, your favorite dancer, BLACK DIAMOND!" The crowd erupted in screams and those who were standing rushed the stage and started throwing money, all before the dance even appeared. Apparently the main pole went all the way up to another floor, because there was a hole in the ceiling and a dancer slid down the pole into a split, and the screams got even louder. The dancer was a female hanyo, and a dog at that. An African wild dog if he wasn't mistaken. She wore a black leotard studded in silver rhinestones. Her hair was a long cinnamon colored Bush, with lighter caramel colored streaks in it. Her body was curvy, with large breasts and wide hips and an enormous ass. She was attractive surely enough. The song started as she slid back up from her split.

_In case you didn't know, Juicy that nigga_

_I keep me two hoes like that nigga Jack Tripper_

_I shoot in they face like that boy Reggie Miller_

_And I kill that pussy like my name Jack the Ripper_

_Baby, I'm horny and I ain't too proud to beg_

_Instead show me the bed_

_Early morning breakfast and head_

_And I got Tina, Tasha and Toya, I call 'em the triple threat_

_All them bitches be soaking when this the first night them bitches met_

She rolled her hips to the baseline, and pulled herself up to have her legs form a V over her head, and pantomimed shooting at the crowd. She made suggestive movements over her crotch with one hand while the other held the pole, before dropping her legs to catch the pole in between them. She rolled her hips to the beat again and licked her lips. She picked her feet back up off the ground and climbed the pole again and span.

Sesshomaru could feel something pulling in the back of his eyes. It felt like he was getting the world's worst hangover, and everything seemed to slow down. The world shrunk down to only the dancer on stage, and the way she moved. There was something drawing him to her.

_And she loves the attention_

_That she get when she moves, yeah_

_Showin' out with her home girls_

_Hypnotizing all the dudes, oh_

He actually did feel hypnotized by the way her hips rolled and the glint of the jewels and glitter on her collarbones as she spun around the poll. He was drawn back to reality as she got down off the poll, and walked the stairs down to where his booth was. Of course the spotlight followed her and soon she was right in front of him. Behind her was a line of bottle girls, and right in front, in shiny black patent leather with a sparkler in her hand stood Rin.

The song is She Knows by Ne Yo and Juicy J


	3. Chapter 3

It was as if time had stopped. His eyes could only focus on her. Not much had changed about her face. Her cheeks were a little rounder, and her head looked odd without her trademark side ponytail. Her body was a lot more robust. Her hips had spread wider and she was more bottom heavy. Her body was so beautiful, wrapped in the black patent leather shorts and thigh high heels. Her top half was barely restrained by the belly length black camisole. Around her waist was a thick black belt with two heavy bags on it. Something like a saddle bag on both sides.

She was smiling and cheering, but he couldn't hear it. It was as if all the sound in the room was swallowed up by the sound of his beating heart. He was abruptly brought back from his reverie by his American colleague beside him. "Remember how we put the reservation in your name, wow, you're really gonna get your money's worth!" Before Sesshomaru had a moment to figure out what that meant, his drink table was ripped away from the booth by two of the bottle girls. The dancer from before _Black Diamond_, he remembered,was in front of him on her knees crawling toward him in time with the music playing.

_I been knowing you for long enough_

_Damn I need you right now_

_You can take your time, don't have to rush_

_This might take us a while, (yeah)_

_I left all the doors unlocked and you said you're on your way_

_When you get here don't just say a word, got no time to play_

When she got to him, she slid up to a crouched position, mouthing the words to the song, sliding her hands up his thighs. There was something about her, something enticing, but something else stuck out. Now that she was close he could vaguely smell her. There was something off about her scent that he couldn't quite place, but the second he was about to come to a conclusion, he was jerked back from reality by the new Rin. She came up to the edge of the booth he sat on, and said something to him. He couldn't make out what she said beyond the haze of his memories and the loud music, and his own heartbeat. He could tell that she had asked him a question, as her head tilted cutely. Oh god, she retained some of her habits- _His Rin_-. He, of course had no clue what it was, but he nodded his assent. _Anything for Rin_.

He soon regretted his decision, almost immediately as his hair was grabbed at the top of his head, and yanked back so he faced the ceiling. Rin pulled two enormous bottles of what he was assuming was liquor from her saddle bag, and uncapped them. She held both bottles over his mouth and poured a healthy amount of both in his mouth. Everyone whooped and he swallowed the mixture. He belatedly thought of the fact that he had just consumed two unknown substances in a fairly large amount.

_But that's a problem for tomorrow's Sesshomaru_. Because right now he was drunk on Rin's presence and proximity. He was pretty sure he was staring at her openly. She was smiling and laughing, and then she reached out and placed something in his hand. He looked at it. It was two capsule pills. One white with blue stripes, the other clear and filled with something grayish green. He usually didnt drink so he figured the pills would be to much. He went to hand the pills back to her and decline them, but something got lost in the translation of his motion. She took the pills back and put them into her own mouth. He assumed that that was the end of it, but yet again his head was yet again yanked back, and then Rin covered his mouth with hers.

If time had slowed down when he first saw her face, it had definitely ground to a screeching halt at this moment. He felt like he was watching it happen from outside of his body. He was vaguely aware of more whooping and hollering from his colleagues. They were surely excited at the sight of their usually uptight associate being accosted by a stripper.

The kiss itself was much more spectacular. Rin's lips were soft, and tasted like coconut and vanilla. Her hands on his shoulders felt like hot stones. He could feel the heat from them through his suit. The one on his left shoulder came across his collarbone and wrapped around his throat, gently massaging. _It was like before, and at the same time completely different_. The Rin from before kissed very shyly the first time, he remembers. Her kiss was full of hesitation and passion. The kiss now professionally, tongue sliding past his own, lips gently moving against his own. He was so engrossed with staring at her face,he should have noticed that she never swallowed the pills. He very suddenly figured it out after they were slipped to the back of his throat by Rin's tongue. Her gentle throat massage coaxed them down. He choked a little as she pulled away with a wet pop, a string of saliva still between their mouths. Rin licked her lips with a smirk and winked at him. This new Rin was dangerous and confident, and he liked it. He smirked back.

He was still pissed about being slipped four separate substances without his consent but he figure he would be fine. Human drugs didn't really have an affect on demons as old or powerful as he. He finally managed to sober a little from the initial shock of seeing her.

He apparently had in this time completely ignored the now mostly naked stripper in front of him. She had shed her black leotard and was now only clad in a thong and a set of studded, diamond shaped pasties. She had completed her strip tease in the time he wasn't present. She was bent over in front of him and accosted by the scent of omega and arousal. She picked his hands up and placed them over her large breasts, and let them drag down her stomach, and down her plump thighs. Even though Rin was right next to him he couldn't help himself. In front of him was the yin to his yang, literally. She was beautiful in a different way. Where he was all light, curves to his straight planes. Short, only standing even with Rin who he would dwarf even in both of their large heels they wore now. She was soft and plump to his blithely muscled form. He could see that as a woman and omega she was very desirable. He may love Rin, but he had eyes, and hands that the dancer had placed on her body. She put both her feet on the spaces on either side of him and bent her knees until she was right above his crotch and gyrated slowly, pantomiming riding placed both of his hands on her very voluptuous back side. Rin shocked him by reaching over to touch the girl's body as well, placing a hand on her breast and sliding it down erotically to the band of the dancer's g string.

_Oh._

Sesshomaru can tell the difference between what it normally felt like to be aroused, and what he was feeling at this current moment. Arousal was simple, just hot and bothered. What he was feeling right now was a mixture of heat, anger and an odd heady sensation starting at the back of his head, running through his eyes,and was clouding over his brain. Something wasn't right. He suddenly felt heavy and loopy, but with concentration he was able to control his limbs. _What was happening to him?_

_._

_._

_._


	4. Chapter 4

_The pills!_ Whatever Rin had slipped him had taken control of his body. Was this a kind of coordinated attack? Who could have set this up? Who knew about Rin? Who-

He realised that as the music ended, the cheers roared. The American next to him nudged him gently. Summoning all his will power,Sesshomaru managed to turn his head to look at him. "The whole group bought 'private dances'" the man winked. "From the rest of the girls. The show's over so most people are gonna go home. Club's closing anyway. _It was 2 am!?_ He had been there for 3 hours and it felt like it had only been a few minutes since the dance had begun! He gave the man a garbled response.

"Are you okay? You don't look so hot. The party cocktail must have really been strong to have you like this! You ladies have really outdone yourself " Rin smiled at the man. "Don't worry,we'll make sure he gets home okay. No one's ever died from a little THC and SSRI crossfade. At least I don't think." And just like that, she had pulled Sesshomaru right back in. Her voice, it was the same. A little higher pitched, but the intonation was the same. English sounded funny coming out of her mouth, but then again they were in America so it made sense that she would speak English. He didn't know why he didn't think of that before. _Ugh_, whatever they gave him made him scatterbrained.

With that the American left, and he was left in the booth with only Rin, and the dancer. As the lights came on, they sat down on either side of him with a huff. Rin turned to him and gripped his bicep. "Hey, Mister uh, Takahashi was it? Yeah, we were wondering if you would ride home with us." The black dancer spoke up as well "Yeah, we have to make sure that no one follows us home from the club, and you wouldn't want to leave two defenseless women alone would you?"

_Go home with Rin?_ Was all his brain could comprehend at the moment and he gathered the strength to nod. The girls looked at each other and smiled. "Yay, okay we're gonna go get our stuff and clock out, so you stay right here, okay?" Before he could say anything they had taken off for the stage door. Whatever pills they slipped him did not mix well with liquor and were affecting him heavily. It could have been a few minutes or a few hours until they returned but they did.

Both girls wore matching black Nike had traded their tall black leather boots for comfortable looking Nike gym shoes. They still had their makeup on and hair done up so they had an odd style, half casual, half glamorous and seductive. Rin took both of their duffle bags, while the female hanyo, who's real name he never caught, stood him up from the booth. He almost collapsed immediately but the girls caught him in time. She hummed, and then stood him up again with his front to her back, and in an exaggerated motion, jerked him up onto her back.

Not only was Sesshomaru embarrassed of being intoxicated in public, but also that he was so much so that he had to be carried by a half demon a foot shorter. Rin led her out of the front door into the parking lot and up to an enormous black Hummer H2. Rin opened the passenger door and the hanyo stuffed him inside.

"Sorry to be so rough but you're a awkward as fuck to carry. Sorry." The hanyou says to him as she put him in his seatbelt. Rin throws their bags in the backseat and climbs in beside them. The half demon girl -whos name he should really figure find out, if only to run a background check- closes his door. She takes a few steps back before running and jumping onto the hood of the Hummer. As she hits the hood. She rolls off the hood and lands on the other side gracefully, and a snort followed by a loud laugh rings from the backseat. Rinse laugh is just like he remembers, other than the snort.

As she gets in the driver's seat, Rin speaks up. "Bitch, you're slow" she says as she laughs, and the hanyou flips her hair and says "Real crackhead shit!" before starting the car. They pull out the parking lot onto the street. Sesshomaru regains the feeling in his hands and his head begins to clear. Thank fuck whatever Rin slipped him was starting to wear off, or at least even out. He sits up straight in his seat and with an inaudible groan. This draws the girls' attention to him.

"Damn sober already? Don't worry we know exactly how to fix that." Rin perked up from the backseat. "You brought the shit?" "Uh duh, bitch. If you stay ready you ain't got to get ready, now reach in my bag. Can you roll while I'm driving?" "Does a bear shit in the woods?Hah get it? Woods?" The half demon laughs with a snort as well. "Rin baby, you're a damn fool"

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes with a faint smile he turns toward the window to conceal. He hears Rin rummaging in the other girl's bag, and then a strong smell reaches his nose. He clears his throat to try to clear it and turns around in his seat the opposite way to see what Rin was doing. Rin had pulled out a gallon sized freezer bag or marijuana and had several cigarillos splayed out on a large tray in her lap. She looked up because of the blocked light and their eyes met. She smiled at him. "You're in for a real treat. This is from our personal collection." "Personal collection?" He queried. "Oh yeah babe, Rin is getting her degree in weedology! She's a Mistress of Mary Jane, a Queen of Kush, a Sativa Sister, a-" said the driving girl, before Rin interrupted her with a groan "Oh my fucking God Mari, shut the fuck up!" Causing the newly named Mari to laugh.

"Ignore her. I'm getting a degree in Cannabis business and botany so I can cultivate the ultimate strain of marijuana." Sesshomaru hummed in approval but in reality he was a bit bemused by the fact that the love of his life was now a drug activist, but he knew that even though she was Rin, she wasn't the exact same Rin that he had lost before. He wondered if his brother went through the same thing all those years ago when his miko came through the well.

"Which means you might get fucked up tonight. By the way we're about to pull up." Mari says as the high beams of the Hummer light up a condominium building. They park the truck in the parking lot in front and they take the bags out of the backseat. Sesshomaru follows them into the building. A security guard nods to them as Mari gives him a small flirty wave as they pass him to the elevator. They go to the second floor and Mari uses her keys to open the door. "Welcome to me and my mate's humble abode!"

Wait.

_MATE?_


	5. Chapter 5

_MATE!_

Before Sesshomaru could react, Rin brushed past him and walked into the apartment. She takes off her shoes, and places them on the shoe rack by the door. He was still reeling from the divulged information, and mindlessly removed his own shoes. Sesshomaru took in the room around him. He was standing in the livingroom, by a leather couch and a large flatscreen tv. Another smaller leather loveseat was off to his left up against the wall under a window. Beyond the livingroom was a breakfast nook, and the table was littered with open mail. On the wall were many pictures of the two together, and with who he assumed to be Mari's family. There was also a large flag on the wall in the colors, pink, purple, and blue. He vaguely recognized it as an LGBT flag, but couldn't remember which one.

Mari had entered before them and wandered deeper into the condo. She had apparently gone to put the bags away, as she reappeared without them. He looked to Rin to study her. She looked back and smiled at him as she dropped down on the couch. This was his Rin, but different. In the now brighter light of the living room he could see her clearly. Her face was the same, but a little rounder. Probably from eating the food in America, it was full of sugar and salt. He wanted to say something but was interrupted by the omega half demon. "You don't care if we put on music? We can put it on real quiet, but we usually have music on when we come home to unwind. We're pretty consistent with our nighttime routine." He nodded and she pulled her phone from her jacket music, probably to put said music on. A song came on and softly played.

_I been all in my phone, I got options_

_And I don't wanna tell you to drop it_

_But I don't wanna play unfair, yeah, yeah_

_Somethin' that makes me look at you too often_

_And baby, you can give it somethin'_

_Baby, I can run overtime, oh_

The song wasn't bad at all, and the woman's voice was low and a little raspy, and he decided that he didn't hate it. Mari also removed from her pocket a small foil packet. She opened it, and a very strong smell filled the room as she sat down on the couch next to Rin. He recognized it as the cannabis that Rin had in the car. "You tryna re-up?" She gestured to him with a small brown roll. She was asking him to smoke? He had never done so, but if Rin wanted to do it with him he would. He nodded and sat down on the couch with them.

She picked up a lighter from the end table next to the couch and lit one end. The smell increased exponentially as the plants caught fire. She brought the blunt up to her mouth and took a long draw. She held the breath and then let it out slowly from her mouth. She repeated the action, before passing it to Rin. Rin also breathed in the smoke before opening her mouth, and breathing the smoke in through her nose before letting it out through her mouth. It was mesmerizing to watch and she did tricks with the thick smoke. He must have had a strange look on his face because she laughed. She passed it to him.

It hadn't occurred to him that he'd never done this before, but it couldn't be hard if people had done this for centuries. All he had to do was breath in, right? He brought it up to his mouth and inhaled. Immediately the hot smoke scalded his throat and his mouth was dry and he choked. He coughed very harshly, and he bent into his lap to try to clear his throat. He felt a very warm hand on his back, and again, the girls laughed at him. Rinse hand rubbed soothing circles in between his shoulder blade. In front of his face, a bottle of Voss water appeared. It occured to him that he had just dry heaved for at least thirty seconds, and that had been enough time for Mari to go to the kitchen and get him water. He graciously took the water and cracked the seal and drank several long gulps of the calming fluid.

Rin spoke up through her laughter. "Woah, don't die. We deadass couldn't afford to have a billionaire die in our company! Are you okay? Ya know, if you've never done this before, ya shouldn't try to keep up with us, we smoke damn near every day, so we're pros." She continued to stroke his back. Mari took the blunt from him.

"You should have told us it was your first time! A smoker's virginity is sacred, and I'm glad you chose us to take it, but puh-lease dont kill yourself to impress us. It's not that deep."

_Oh but it is, _his subconscious chimed in. He wanted to be everything that Rin wanted. His soul ached for her, and had for the past 500 years. Mari held up the blunt and relit it. She took a long draw and did the same nose breath Rin did. "Does your throat hurt?" He nodded. "Do you still want to smoke?" He nodded again. "Rin, shotgun him from now on. Next time, breath it directly into your lungs, not just into your throat. Don't hit it so hard like that unless you know where to send it." She pulled from the blunt again and passed it to Rin. Rin hit the blunt twice. She hit it a third time and held it before she leaned over to him and gently cupped his chin. She brought her lips to his.

He didn't get a chance to revel in the kiss, before she blew the smoke directly into his mouth. His mouth filled with smoke, and he breathed it directly down into his lungs. She pulled back, and he released the smoke. She smiled at him. "Better?" The alpha cleared his throat. "Better." Mari stood up. "We can finish this in the back so we can get ready for bed." She turned the music off on her phone and grabbed his hand and led him toward the back of the condo. They passed a door on his left. He could smell soap from the room so he assumed it was the bathroom. There was a door in front of him, but they veered to the right to the last door. They entered a large bedroom with a king sized bed against the back wall. There was another large tv mounted on the wall. Two big dressers were against the left wall. On the right wall were two doors. Mari opened the one closest to them. It was a smaller bathroom, with just a sink and a toilet. She grabbed a small blue speaker from the sink and turned it on. She turned the music back on on the smaller speaker. A slow song with heavy bass came from the small box.

_I live in this fantasy_

_Where everything is amplified_

_Senses heighten in a flash_

_And everything just comes alive_

_This pressure all inside of me_

_Is sexual anxiety_

_Baby, there's a lot of freaky shit running in my mind_

_That I can't say, but I know I can demonstrate_

_And I can let my body explain_

_I know I can demonstrate_

_So I'ma make it simple and plain_

_You just need to come over_

_Come over, come over, yeah_

_I can just demonstrate_

Rin sat down on the edge of the bed and unzipped her track suit jacket. Underneath was a lacy pink bra. He tried not to stare, he really did, but her pale skin was too alluring. He was brought out of his gaze by Mari brushing past him to do the same. Her bra was a similar maje, but was black instead of pink. They both pulled off their track pants as well to reveal matching panties. Rin looked up and caught him staring at them. She smiled. "Come join us."


End file.
